1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for launching a missile, and, more particularly to a system and method of launching a missile from a container exhibiting a substantially reduced recoil over a large range of gas operating pressures and temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to launch objects such as a missile from a container using pressurized gases generated by combustion of a suitable fuel, either liquid or solid. Recoil forces accompany such launches and, if not successfully compensated for in some manner, can be detrimental to the launch site or to individuals in the vicinity.
A variety of techniques have been resorted to in the past to compensate for these recoil forces which have involved the use of such things as counterweights, pneumatic shock absorbers, burst plates and other special apparatus or equipment which act to reduce the recoil force to an acceptable level. Although accomplishing a measure of recoil force reduction, these prior techniques have not been completely satisfactory. In the main, they require special apparatus which is either expensive to manufacture or is relatively complicated in operation so that reliability of the overall system operation is undesirably reduced.
Prior gas generated launch systems have also been accompanied by relatively high levels of noise which is undesirable in that the noise is disturbing and, in some cases, is actually detrimental to the well being of personnel in the launch site vicinity.